My Dear Childhood Friend
by xxxSakanaza-chanxxx
Summary: We met when we were still innocent little kids. We grew up together, cried together, cherished happy moments together, and supported each other. Will we be able to love each other?
1. Our first meeting

**Me: Welcome to chapter 1! *grins sheepishly* before I forget I don't own Prince of Tennis. Oh yeah and also, Fuji will appear here as a girl.**

****

"Well, that's all of it" Fuji Yoshiko said as she wiped a bead of sweat on her forehead. They had just finished moving and arranging their furniture in their new home. "Why don't we call it as a day guys?" Yumiko suggested. "Fine by me" Yuuta just spurted out not even caring who's he talking to. "Hai! I just finished arranging my stuff toys in my room!" A 6 year old girl with sandy brown hair and a never ending smile plastered on her face ran down the stairs.

"Syusuke! I told you to stop running down the stairs! It's dangerous!" Yoshiko said to her daughter. " I'm sorry mother" Fuji apologized.

"Che" Yuuta murmured loud enough for him to be heard.

"Saa, is my cute otouto tired?" Fuji pinched Yuuta's cheeks.

"Itai! Stop it aneki!" he pushed her hand away from his cheeks.

"You're no fun" she pouted.

"Whatever" Yuuta walked away.

"Now you two stop that and go to bed. It's already 9 o' clock" Yoshiko pushed her son and daughter towards their rooms. "That goes for you too Yumiko" she glared at her eldest child. "Hai" Yumiko sighed in defeat. Thus, all the lights in the Fuji household were now turned off.

The next day…

The sound of her alarm clock woke Fuji up. Fuji looked at it and saw that it was already 8 in the morning. She got up, took a bath, brushed her teeth and got some clothes on. "Syusuke! Time for breakfast!" her mother called out.

When she got to the dining room she found Yuuta out of sight. "Nee-san where's Yuuta" she asked as she sat on her chair. "Huh? Yuuta? Well, he went outside to play. Apparently he already made some friends yesterday." Yumiko pointed her fork towards the door.

"Okay" Fuji replied and ate her food.

After a few minutes… "I'm done!" Fuji shouted and went towards her mother. "Kaa-san can I go outside?" she tugged at her mother's long skirt. "Where are you going dear?" Yoshiko looked down. "Well I was planning on walking around to see what kind of place this is." Fuji smiled and was scratching her head.

"I'm sorry young lady but you are not allowed to go on your own" her mother returned her attention on her work. Fuji's smile disappeared. Then she thought of something. "Then can I go if someone's going with me?" Fuji's eyes sparkled with hope. "Well, yes" Yoshiko said.

"Nee-san! Would you like to go?

"I can't go; I still have some stuff to do sorry Syusuke." Yumiko ruffled her hair. Again, Fuji's smile disappeared.

Seeing her daughter disappointed made her sad. "I can go with you Syusuke, I'm finished with my chores anyway" she kneeled down face to face with Fuji. "Really? Thank you kaa-san" Fuji changed back to her smiling face again.

Fuji dashed to her room and looked for clothes while her mother also prepares herself as well.

They were now walking around. It was not a bad place as Fuji thought. It was just like Chiba where they came from but there were some differences too.

Kanagawa was beautiful. The tall buildings, the houses everywhere, the laughter of people everywhere and of course the majestic trees that surrounded some areas.

"Syusuke we've been walking for an hour already, do you want to rest?" her mother asked her. "Not yet kaa-san but I can see you're already tired. I heard that there's a park nearby that's where you'll rest kay?" Fuji looked up and flashed her sweet smile.

_What a thoughtful daughter _Yoshiko thought. "Ne kaa-san you can rest under this tree. I'll go walk around the park." Fuji waved her hands. "Okay just make sure to get back here before sundown. I still have to make dinner" she told her daughter.

Fuji was walking around when a pond caught her attention. She skipped happily towards it and chuckled on how beautiful the fishes were. If only she had some food to feed the fish. She sighed in disappointment.

When she raised her head she saw a little boy, who seemed to be 6 years old also, under a Sakura tree reading a book. The boy seemed to fascinate her. He had brown hair, a seemingly fair complexion and last but not the least a stoic face. He was wearing rimless glasses.

She instantly introduced herself to the boy. "Hi! My name's Fuji Syusuke what's yours?" She sat down beside him. The boy looked at him with confusion. Was she talking to him? It seems there are no other people near them.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu" He said as he went back to reading. Fuji scanned the book that Tezuka was reading. "Big Bad City huh?" she said with amusement. "Ah" was his Bluntant reply. "I see you're a boy of few words" she chuckled.

Tezuka looked at her with confusion. "Well your still 6 years old right? You're not a MAN yet so I said boy" Fuji explained proudly. "I'm already seven" he replied. "Well that doesn't change the fact that you're still a boy" she said while playing with the Sakura petals. Well she does have a point in someway right?

"Ne did you come alone here?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Ah I envy you; you're allowed to do so while I'm not"

"…"

"Ne, do want to play Mitsu-kun?" Fuji said while pointing to the playground. Tezuka raised his eyebrow with the nickname he was given.

"I'm still reading a book Fuji-san" he replied with his eyes still fixed on the book.

"Let's just put it here"

"Oi!"

Fuji grabbed the book and shoved it in a hole in the trunk of the tree. "There, it won't get lost if it's hid in here" she said. "C'mon let's go" she grabbed Tezuka's hand and ran towards their destination. "Oh and also you can call me Syuu-chan, no need to be so formal" Fuji grinned.

Our little Tezuka blushed. This was the first time a girl held his hand and was befriending him. Most of them will just scamper away once he glared at them but not this girl. _Syuu-chan didn't even notice how many times I glared at her, wait? Did I say Syuu-chan? Never thought I would get comfortable around her this easily _Tezuka thought.

"Hmm what should we play? Ah! I know let's play on that one" Fuji said as she pointed the seesaw. She ran towards the seesaw while dragging Tezuka.

They played the whole day around the park. Tezuka never knew that beneath this girl who looks very fragile was strong. He saw it with his very own eyes. When some big kids tried to bully Fuji, she fought back and began kicking, pinching and punching. Well since he's a boy he shouldn't leave a girl fighting 4 boys. For the last blow he kicked the boys on their knees. He grabbed Fuji's hand and ran away.

There was also the time when Fuji got bored of the playground and played tricks on some kids. _Note to self: never ever cross her _he thought.

"Syusuke! It's time to go home!" Yoshiko shouted.

Fuji pulled Tezuka and introduced him to her mother. "Kaa-san! I made a new friend!"

Yoshiko looked at the boy beside her daughter. "Well hello may I know your name?"

"Good afternoon Fuji-san, I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu" Tezuka said and bowed.

"My, such a charming young man if you want to we can take you to your house, it's almost dark and it's not safe for you to go home alone" Yoshiko suggested. "Thank you Fuji-san" Tezuka replied.

After several minutes…

"Is your house this way Tezuka-kun?" Yoshiko pointed to the street. "Hai" he nodded curtly. "Uwaa! It's the same street where our house is" Fuji jumped up and down. "Really?" Tezuka looked at Fuji.

"Yep"

"Ah Fuji-san we're at my house" Tezuka stopped walking. "Uwaa, you're house is really big Mitsu-kun" Fuji's eyes sparkled.

"Ne Tezuka-kun, is your father the president of Tezuka corp.?" Yoshiko asked the bespectacled boy. "Yes ma'am, how did you know?" Tezuka asked. "Well it seems that your family name seems familiar" Yoshiko smiled at him.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now Tezuka-kun"

But before they could even walk away Tezuka's mother appeared all of a sudden at the gates.

"Mother, why are you here outside" Tezuka asked. "Well, I was just planting some Carnations here" Ayana said. With Fuji still at hearing range, her eyes sparkled. She ran towards the garden and looked at the Carnations.

"Syusuke! Don't just barge in into someone's house!" Yoshiko shouted as she ran after Fuji. "Senpai?" Yoshiko turned around. The voice she just heard seemed familiar. "Ah It's really you senpai! Do you remember me?" Ayana took Yoshiko's hands.

"Ayana?" Yoshiko thought. "You do remember me!" Ayana said.

"Well aren't you lucky. You're a wife of a rich business man" Yoshiko said. Ayana blushed. "W-well how are you and your husband doing" she asked. Yoshiko didn't answer, instead she changed the subject.

"You have a fine young boy as a son" Yoshiko smiled. "Ah thank you" Ayana also smiled. They just watched Fuji and Tezuka as they played around the garden.

After some talking, eating and playing, Fuji and her mother already went home.

"Mother we forgot to go home early for dinner" Fuji stated. Suddenly Yoshiko got alarmed. "Oh no! I didn't make dinner" then she ran.

"Tadaima!" Fuji shouted. "Okaeri" Yumiko smiled.

"Yumiko I forgot to make dinner. What did you eat while we were gone?" Yoshiko asked. "We just ate Ramen. Yuuta isn't picky when it comes to food anyway." Yumiko answered.

"Okay, you three go to sleep now" She commanded. "Yes mother" the three siblings answered.

"Kunimitsu dear go to sleep now" Ayana said. "Yes mother"

Whew! Chapter 1 is finished. I've been itching to write this you know. About their mothers, I just pretended that Yoshiko is older than Ayana okay? If you have any questions just pm me. I also own the grammatical errors here. The next chapter might be short.

Chapter 2 will be – Our Flower Field

**OMAKE **(no pun intended)

While Tezuka was sleeping soundly, his grandfather entered his room and woke him up. "Kunimitsu" He shook Tezuka.

"What is it Grandfather?"

"Can I take back the book you borrowed from me? I want to read it"

"Ah, which one?"

"The one named Big Bad City"

"Okay"

Tezuka was looking through his shelves but he couldn't find it. _Where is it?_ Then he remembered that Fuji shoved it in the tree hole at the park.

_At the park_

_At the park_

_At the park_

_I FORGOT THE BOOK AT THE PARK! _

"Well Kunimitsu where is it?"

Tezuka turned around like some person with a stiff neck


	2. Our Flower Field, Our Promise

**Here's charpter 2! I don't own POT. There's a lot of genderbending in this story. Well enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_Ding dong ding dong_. Fuji rang the doorbell of Tezuka's house.

"Good morning young miss. How can I help you?" An old man clad in formal attire appeared in front of her. "Ah good morning sir, is Mitsu-kun at home?" Fuji asked

"Mitsu-kun?" he asked. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant Tezuka-kun" She smiled. "Right this way miss" he walked ahead of Fuji. "I'm sorry for my manners. I haven't introduced myself properly yet" He said. "I'm Ashiya Yamawaro the head butler of the Tezuka household"

"I'm Fuji Syusuke. It's nice to meet you sir" Fuji stated. "Please call me Ashiya Fuji-san" He said. "Okay Ashiya –san call me Fuji then" she smiled.

_She calls the young master Mitsu-kun_ Ashiya smiled.

While walking towards the door Fuji saw gardeners watering, planting and trimming the plants. Most of these plants were flowers. She was disappointed to see no cacti in sight.

"Please make yourself at home Fuji-san. I'll call the young master" Ashiya said. "Okay" Fuji answered. After Ashiya left she observed the living room.

The living room was really elegant. There were many expensive furniture, chandeliers, and pictures of Tezuka's family. _Pictures of Tezuka's family!_ She thought. Fuji hurriedly went towards the pictures and looked at them. There was one baby picture of Tezuka. _So cute!_ She thought.

"Fuji-san why are you here?" apparently Tezuka snatched his baby picture from Fuji. "I thought I told you to call me Syuu-chan. Also, is that the way you always greet your guest?" Fuji crossed her arms against her chest.

Suddenly Fuji pulled Tezuka. "I want to show you something" She smiled at him. "Where?" Tezuka asked. "You'll see" she replied.

"Also it's obvious that you don't do much here since you're an only child ne?" she added.

As they headed towards the gate, Ashiya caught sight of them. _Now where are those two going? Well, I'm just glad that the young master is making friends. What's more, he's made friends with a __**girl**_.

In a window on the second floor, Tezuka's mother smiled.

* * *

"We're here!" Fuji stated. She then untied the blindfold on Tezuka. On the way, she insisted him to wear it resulting to Tezuka bumping into trees, tripping on rocks and many more.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes at the sudden entrance of light. Then, everything was a blur until Fuji put his glasses back on. What he saw was just spectacular. It was a vast field with different kinds of flowers.

"Ne, I want to show you my favorite part here" Fuji ushered Tezuka to follow her. When they arrived, he sweat dropped. He expected Fuji's favorite part to be a bed of flowers but no. Instead, he saw towering cacti.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Fuji asked then started talking to one of the cacti. This made Tezuka sweat drop even more. But, he must admit though, the cacti really look beautiful with its flowers. Then his eyes landed on Fuji. He smiled when he saw her talking to another cactus.

While Fuji was talking to one cactus after another Tezuka saw stars around her. He then rubbed his eyes. He swears he just saw Fuji practically glowing.

* * *

After a while, both of them sat down under a tree. "Saa, did you have fun?" she asked. Tezuka just nodded. "Well that's good" she then closed her eyes.

"Ne Mitsu-kun, I want to know about you and your family" Fuji suddenly said. "I just met you for one week" Tezuka said. "So you mean you don't trust me?" she asked but Tezuka said nothing. "I see. Don't worry I understa-"

"My father was always busy" Fuji was stopped in mid-sentence when Tezuka started talking. "Since I was young, my father would always go to work early in the morning and arrive late at night when I'm already asleep. My grandfather, the butlers, and maids are the only ones keeping me company"

"My father owns Tezuka corp. while my mother owns a modeling agency and sometimes helps with fathers work so they're always busy but despite that my grandfather is still there. We always go fishing, camping, and mountain climbing. I remember the time when we tried to climb the Matterhorn" Tezuka said recalling his memories.

"The Matterhorn? How old were you when you climbed it?" Fuji was surprised. Professional mountain climbers were having a hard time climbing that steep mountain while this young boy beside her has already tried at an early age.

"It was one year ago. I was 5 years old" he said. _A five year old climbed the Matterhorn? _She thought.

"Oh"

"I never really felt my father's love" he said.

"Saa, I see we have one thing in common" Fuji smiled at him. Tezuka looked at him with surprise look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked. "Well it's about my father" she started.

"I can't remember much about my father…."

"My mother said that months after Yuuta, my younger brother, was born my father left saying that he would improve our lives but he never came back. I was only a year old back then" Fuji hugged her knees.

"You have a younger brother?" Tezuka asked. "Yes. I also have an older sister" she answered. "I see"

After moments of silence Fuji finally spoke up. "Ne Mitsu-kun, did you know why I brought you here?" She asked. There was silence.

"This was the first place I'd go to if was feeling lonely when we first moved here" she said caressing the grass. "It always calmed me. That's why, since you're my first friend here ever I decided to share this field with you" she said. Tezuka only nodded.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me ne?" then she held out her pinky. Tezuka looked confused. She then chuckled "It's a pinky promise" she said. "In exchange I won't leave you too"

Tezuka then held his pinky out and connected it with Fuji's pinky.

"I promise"

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating for … was it 4 months?... also I'm sorry for giving you such a short chapter. I promise next week I will update. This chapter is short because this is an introduction for might what be a FUTURE problem ^_^ Ja!**

**PS. All grammatical errors in this story are all mine**

**Next chapter- chapter 2: Senior year**


End file.
